


do you think you would've known;

by daisydreaming



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, your honor I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydreaming/pseuds/daisydreaming
Summary: sometimes love doesn't have to be spoken about to know that it’s there, but it doesn’t hurt to indulge every once in a while(or: dream and george have a conversation about the different ways they show their love)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 301





	do you think you would've known;

**Author's Note:**

> i speedran this fic instead of doing my course work but honestly it be like that sometimes. this is literally just 1k+ words of dream and george discussing their different love languages.
> 
> thank you to bonk chat my beloveds for inspiring this fic <3

“Do you think you would’ve figured it out if I hadn’t told you how I felt?”

Dream’s question is spoken softly.

The words linger in the air, floating along the warm breeze as it drifts off into the abyss of the night sky. 

He turns his head to look down at where George is curled up against his body, head slowly moving to the rise and fall of Dream’s chest. 

George lets out a questioning hum before finally glancing up from where he’s resting, long lashes parting to reveal hazy blue eyes that Dream has always adored. 

“I asked if you would’ve known about my feelings,” Dream quietly giggles, “you know if I hadn’t told you how much I _loved_ you.” 

George rolls his eyes fondly before curling tighter into the natural warmth of Dream’s body as a contemplative silence befalls the couple. 

Cicadas chirp softly in the Summer night.

A private serenade for the pair as they lay side by side on the blanket Dream had placed in the backyard for them. 

Occasionally when their schedules allowed them enough time to skip a stream and the humidity levels weren’t obnoxiously high, they would find themselves traveling through the glass-paned doors at the back of the house towards the long stretch of fenced-in yard.

Rubbing small circles along the length of George’s back, Dream allows himself to stare at the man that had sent his heart racing for years while he waits for a response. 

George is dressed in one of Dream’s old high school crewnecks, it’s worn at the edges and about two sizes too big, but it’s one of his favorites and Dream found he loved the look of George in his clothes. 

Once he had tried to steal the sweater back only to find it missing after a couple of wears. While he had initially questioned George, his boyfriend’s stringent denial in taking it had led Dream to blame the loss on his bad memory. 

That is until late one night he had slipped into their bedroom to find George sprawled out on the mattress, cuddled into the duvet wearing the crew neck looking like a subject straight out of a renaissance painting. 

He had been divine, a modern day Venus whose presence was a blessing to Dream.

The way the oversized fabric had fallen in gentle waves across his body mixed with the happiness Dream knew George got from wearing his clothes ensured that he never brought up the topic again. 

A soft tug on Dream’s hoodie brings him out of the memory, beckoning him to the present where George is smiling up at him, chin slightly tilted to expose the lithe lines of his neck.

“I think I would’ve figured it out eventually, even if you hadn’t told me.” 

Dream offers a raised eyebrow in response. 

“You know I graduated from uni I’m not as obtuse as you all take me for.” 

“Yeah, but you were a computer science major, what would you know about feelings?” 

“ _DREAM!_ ” Mouth falling open as he begins to sputter, George struggles against the taller’s hold on him as he attempts to sit up. 

With a startled wheeze Dream pulls George back down into position, placing a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s nose before pulling away with a wide grin, “I’m only teasing, chill.”

George lets out a small _hmph_ before looking away, but the soft, rising flush on his cheeks is impossible to miss. 

“So what would have given it away then? How would you have known Mr. Graduate?”

It’s quiet for a moment before George finally answers, “I think it’s cause your love is so loud.” 

“Are you saying I’m _loud_ George?” 

“I- No you nimrod, it’s just. . .” he trails off, eyes closing as he grasps for words strong enough to describe his boyfriend’s love. Dream runs a soothing hand through George’s hair, fingers softly scraping against his scalp in a repetitive motion that has George leaning in for comfort.

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“It’s fine,” taking a deep breath George continues where he left off, “it’s just your love is like fireworks at the end of a festival. It’s bright and loud and _beautiful._ I love knowing that it’s always meant for me and yet it’s on display for everyone to see. Honestly Dream you’re the type of person to shout about our love from the rooftops.” 

Dream squeezes his hand, thumb softly running across his knuckles encouraging George to continue. 

“You’re so attentive and always willing to make me laugh. It’s not like I never noticed how you seemed to fixate on me whenever we joined a call because I would do the same thing. You know there’s a reason I always call out to you for help.”

He feels the slightest pressure of lips against his ear as Dream murmurs, “And why is that baby?” 

Shivers crawl up George’s spine as he finally lifts his head from where it was resting on Dream’s chest, “It’s because I know you’ll _always_ be there.”

Before George can blink Dream is pulling him up to meet his lips in an intimate kiss that he finds himself melting into. Dream’s kisses are just as passionate as his love; they’re all consuming and George often found himself lost in the feeling of their lips meeting in an explosion of beauty. 

Tonight, however, Dream keeps the kiss slow, softly biting George’s bottom lip before pulling away with a satisfied smile. 

The blush George had been sporting earlier spreads further across his cheeks as he’s met with the full force of Dream’s gaze. 

Suddenly feeling shy, George tucks his face into the front of his sweater as he asks, “What do you think about my love. . . h-how would you describe it, Dream?” 

Resting his hand against the curve of George’s back again, Dream doesn’t hesitate as he begins his response, “If my love is loud then the best way to describe yours is quiet. It took me a while to realize that - I think that’s why I was always trying to get you to admit you loved me on stream-”

“God, you were so _annoying_ -”

“-shut up, you’re such an idiot George.” 

George delivers a gentle pinch to Dream’s side in retribution.

“ _Anyways_ , part of it was for the bit but I always just wanted verbal reassurance that you truly did love me, even if it wasn’t in a y’know. . . romantic way.” 

Brushing a few blonde locks from where they’d fallen in front of Dream’s face, George is quick to say, “You know I do love you right, I know I don’t say it as often but-”

Quickly cutting him off before he could spiral Dream pulls George closer, “Hey, hey relax it’s okay I know baby. It took getting to know you completely to understand that you don’t need words to show your love, George.”

It’s silent for a moment as they rest, simply enjoying each other’s presence. 

“You didn’t have to tell me you loved me in front of a couple of thousands of viewers because you showed it every time you stayed up on a fourteen hour voice call with me.”

Dream unconsciously thumbs at George’s bottom lip, “It’s the way you get a really big smile on stream whenever I join. You light up a bit more and it’s why I interrupt your calls so often. I real-”

“Mhm, I’m sure it has nothing to do with how jealous you get,” George snorts. 

Dream carries on as though he hadn’t been interrupted, “I really just enjoy seeing you smile and if joining a call for a few seconds is enough to make you laugh then of course I’m going to continue doing it. You show your love every time you seek me out in a call just to make sure I’m still listening. Your love is soft and I think we’re perfectly matched because of that.”

A soft sniffle breaks Dream from his tirade. 

George swipes a hand quickly over his eyes trying to hide the effect that Dream’s words had on him. 

Avoiding Dream’s stare, George huffs, “God, you’re so _sappy_.”

“You’re the one crying idiot!”

George wasn’t wrong though, proven by the way Dream leaned down to pepper kisses across the brunette’s face. 

“Whatever, I may be sappy, but I’m _your_ sap, Georgie.”

A small smile forms on George's face, “Yeah, yeah you really are all mine aren’t you.” 

Reaching for each other’s hands, they turn to look at the sky, contemplating how the universe lined up _just_ right to allow them to meet. To allow them to become best friends. 

To allow them to fall in love. 

“I love you George.”

“Yeah, I love you too Dream.”

Under the soft glow of the stars, they laid side by side, two beating hearts holding the knowledge that it didn’t matter how they loved, just as long as they did.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone enjoyed this :] i've never written a fic before, but dnf just inspires the brainrot™ 
> 
> kudos and comments are very welcomed if you liked this- hopefully i'll be posting more in the future, i already have a few wips lmao 
> 
> if you want to rant about dnf or simply talk, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://bastardbvby.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
